Not Allowed to Pretend
by Aikei-chan
Summary: [FushigiYuugiKH Xover] Saix and Xigbar are making their rounds to find the next target world...and Saix stumbles across something that bothers him. was a challenge XD [SaixTamahome][Gore]


A/N: What a weird writing challenge! one person thinks of one character and another thinks of another from a completely seperate unrelated series. or maybe not. who knows. you both say them and thats the couple you have to write

Prompt: Saix/Tamahome  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts/Fushigi Yuugi  
Character(s)/Shipping: SaixTamahome for about 5 seconds XD  
Rating: pg16 really. for violence  
Genre: Crossover? horrible with Genres  
Warnings: Character death, a Fushigi Yuugi spoiler, Violence  
Summary: While Saix and Xigbar scope out another target world, Saix notices something that he doesn't quite like.

'Don't be late,' Miaka had said. Well, _that_ was going to be a problem. With a frustrated sigh, Taka sped up, running as fast as his muscles would let him. Today was the day that he would be introduced to Miaka's mother; not - like they had been doing until now - as the girl's friend but as her boyfriend. It was on this day, of course, that he had to serve detention at the school. It wasn't his fault he still wasn't used to modern Japanese culture. It wasn't his fault one of the boys who he had barely just made friends with had swiped a teachers panties, and it definitely wasn't his fault that they didn't tell him what it was before convincing him to auction them at lunch.

Oh no, _definitely_ not his fault.

Turning the corner of Miaka's street, Taka almost fell in an attempt to stop short, a task which at the speed he was going was rather difficult. Standing on the sidewalk in front of the house he had been running frantically towards was a tall man with long blue hair and a long black cloak. Must've been one of those Goths or something, he thought, like those guys from the bands Yui had suddenly become obsessed with. The man must have heard his footsteps because he turned his head to take in the young man to the side of him. Yeek, that scar must've been painful. Grey-blue eyes met gold for a moment and Taka's feet froze as if the cement beneath them had stretched to hold on and never let go.  
Those eyes were empty, like nothing else he had ever seen before. The eyes of the man with unusual hair sent a chill down his spine much like Nakago's had. But this was different; very different. Nakago's eyes echoed with an emptiness birthed from a lifetime of trials while these… these were purely empty. There was no emotion, no warmth or chill emitting from them. They were just _empty_.

When the neurons in his feet finally beginning to receive the proper brain signals again, Taka walked over to the gate, his eyes never breaking from the other man's. With a smile of greeting, like one you would give to a complete stranger who you had just made eye contact with completely by accident while cramped together on the train or while passing each other on the street, the Suzaku seishi broke the connection and looked down at the gate as he pushed it open with a creak. He could feel those emotionless eyes staring at him, fixated on his back as he waited for the door to open; examining him intently. When the door opened, extra weight was added to his body as the brunette he loved so much wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against him.

"Miaka, do you know that guy?" Taka asked, motioning over his shoulder at the street behind him.

"What guy?"

"Huh? The guy with the blue hair, right over-" Taka's sentence was never finished, as he noticed why Miaka had said that the second he turned to look.

He was gone.

"I'm so happy yesterday went well! Mom really likes you and you know nii-san already liked you… she even wants you to come for dinner more often!"

Taka smiled as he ran his thumb over Miaka's fingers, listening to his girlfriend as they walked down the street arm in arm. As much as he would love to revel in the fact that he had been accepted as suitable by the girl's family, he had other things on his mind. More specifically, he had blue hair and an X-shaped scar on his mind. All night and long into the day, all Taka could seem to think about were those golden eyes that had seemed to reach deep inside of him and spread something cold; something poisonous that would slowly vein out and take him over. Something that made him more than aware of how still his heart was.

Anything that could make him unable to keep his mind off the issue of his non-existent heartbeat had to be serious. The fact that - despite being flesh and blood - he wasn't truly real scared him, almost as much as the thought that a pair of eyes could make him dwell on it once again.

"Are you listening, Taka?"

Pulled out of his thoughts, Taka turned his head to respond that yes, yes he was, when his eyes caught sight of something very much blue in color. The smile dropped from his lips, his mouth still open from his attempt to talk as he stared over Miaka's head at the same blue-haired man from the other day; eyes making his still blood run cold.

"Tamahome?"

Jarred from the trance the other man seemed to put him in, Taka blinked, looking down at Miaka with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"You spaced out a bit… are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

Wrapping his arm around the small-framed girl, Taka led her away from the man whose presence seemed to haunt them while keeping up the pleasant conversation. It wasn't like he wanted Miaka to get worried, after all.

Saix's expression did not shift as the couple walked away, nor did it change at the familiar sound of the shadows opening up behind him. It didn't surprise him that there was no sound of feet connecting with the sidewalk; that only confirmed his knowledge of whom it was.

"Daaamn, she's got a strong heart!"

With a nod, Saix turned to look at Xigbar, whose smirk matched the vicious glint in his visible eye.

"She does, but that boy with her…"

"Yeah… She's still in range, man; I can shoot her right now." The sharpshooter summoned his weapon and aimed, his smirk growing if that was at all possible.

"I'll take care of her. Kill everyone on that street. Just that street, II, we want to lure the Heartless, not take away their food source. You know that."

"Better than you do, kid." Xigbar snorted, his gun dissipating into black smoke before stepping backwards into the shadows from whence he came.

Taka's - no, Tamahome's temper flared along with the amount of energy his anger caused him to exude as he kept his stance in front of Miaka's unconscious body. This man… he had known the scarred man couldn't possibly be good with the way he made Tamahome feel. He had been following them, now he was sure. Now he had tried to hurt Miaka.

Now he was going to pay.

"Keep your hands off of her!"

The empty golden eyes that stuck in Tamahome's mind were meeting his; the blue-haired man's demeanor not changing from what it had been since the confrontation had began. He was cold; empty. Holding his hand out to the side of him, the shadows seemed to swirl around the appendage as a large weapon appeared out of the nothingness.

"Why can't you freaks just leave us alone?! She's made her three wishes; she's no use to any of you anymore!"

Saix frowned, raising an eyebrow at the outburst as he stepped foreword towards the pair. "I have no idea what you're talking about. And I don't care."

Swinging with his hips as well as his shoulders, Saix made to attack only to have his stroke be dodged and a strong fist go flying into his chest; a punch hard enough to go straight through. The Luna Diviner's sword degenerated into the shadows as he stepped back in an attempt to keep his balance. The look on Tamahome's face could only be described as a mix of shock and what seemed like terror; there was no blood. His fist had gone clear through the other man's chest and yet, no pulsing muscle had been hit; no veins split in a way that would send blood spewing from the gaping wound.

With narrowed eyes, Saix's fingers gripped the fighters arm tightly, his nails digging into the soft skin beneath them.

"What did you expect," Saix hissed. "Did you expect me to bleed? Would _you_ bleed?" Digging his nails deeper at his own words, skin broke under the pressure, blood trickling down the warm arm that was now through his chest. With an exclamation of pain, the Suzaku seishi tried to pull his arm back, but to no avail.

There was no getting his hand back from the jaws of the beast.

"Why….Why do you bleed when you have no heartbeat?" A low growl emitted from Saix's throat as he gripped harder, sending his nails farther into the limb beneath it. "Why do you get to pretend?"

"Let go of me!"

Running his free hand down Tamahome's cheek, Saix wiped a droplet of blood from his lips with his thumb, lifting it to his mouth. Giving his fingertip a languid lick, he savored the taste of the red fluid that he was deprived of.

"You've taken what you have for granted…," Long fingers found their way to Tamahome's chest, resting right above his motionless heart. "Why doesn't it beat…? Why do you get to hold onto this deception?"

Tamahome was panicking now, pulling with everything he had to remove the arm from his empty chest cavity. This was nothing like Nakago. This man… he was going to die. He couldn't die, not now. Not when he and Miaka were finally happy. Not when Miaka needed him to protect her. Nails like daggers dug into his chest and he let out a weak scream.

Miaka needed to wake up. Miaka needed to run.

"M-MIAKA! Miaka, get up!" His voice was strained, cracking with each frantic scream. His arm was quickly released, the hand that had been holding it moving to cover his mouth. Wide, horror-filled eyes met narrowed as his attacker spoke, his voice like the ice that had been lacking in his eyes.

"Be happy it's me who's killing you and not a Heartless."

Tamahome made a move to pull his arm free, but it was too late. The hand that had been digging into his chest pushed forward, breaking past his chest plate and grabbing a hold of his aorta, tearing it from the safe confines of his chest. Tamahome's breath caught one last time as 'ogre' faded from his forehead in a final goodbye. The blood that had been pooling on his lip finally gave up, dripping down the now limp man's chin. Pressing his lips against the trail of blood, Saix lapped up the red sap until he was at the source; the cut on his victim's lip. He lingered on the soft flesh for a moment taking in the feeling of life's liquid on his lips. How he had missed the feeling of any bodily warmth. Dropping the warm organ in his hand to the ground, he tugged the dead man's arm from his chest cavity and let him fall to the floor, now motionless like the heart that waited to be crushed under Saix's feet had been while still within his shell. Pressing his boot to the bloody mound of muscle, the Luna Diviner destroyed the reminder of his nonexistence, the bundle now a pile of mess on the cement. With a look of disgust, his sword was back in his hand again as he stepped over the corpse.

With a final glance at Tamahome's lifeless body, Saix spoke one last time before moving towards his intended target.

"You're not allowed to avoid non-existence."


End file.
